The present invention concerns that of a new and improved ladder which would have a pair of legs that could be independently adjustable from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,850, issued to Patterson, discloses an apparatus for leveling a ladder on uneven surfaces comprised of legs for fitting into the hollow side rails that are fastened through support holes using bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,893, issued to Neal, discloses a ladder with adjustable legs for use on uneven surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,849, issued to Larson, discloses a ladder with adjustable legs for use on uneven surfaces.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved ladder that would have a plurality of legs that would be independently adjustable from each other. Each leg would have an incorporated adjustable leg that could be set at a varying height, with each adjustable leg having a non-skid pad on the bottom to minimize the risk that the ladder would slip when in use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a ladder that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the ladder that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the ladder in detail, it is to be understood that the ladder is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The ladder is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present ladder. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a ladder which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ladder which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a ladder which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.